The Crush of a Lolita Boy
by nvMyAwesomeness
Summary: Mitsukuni Haninozuka: The cutest of the Ouran Hosts. But could he have certain feelings for a certain girl? This is a first-person story so that you the reader can place yourself in the Host Club with Honey-Senpai.


Mitsukuni Haninozuka

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" These exclamations came from the one and only Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"What is it Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked, trying not to show how annoyed she was with his shrill tone. He'd been calling her name all day.

"Let's play a game Haru-chan!" he ordered with excitement.

Butting in, I said, "Haruhi's a bit busy at the moment. Why don't I play a game with you?"

He nodded and took my hand. I looked over my shoulder into the eyes of my best friend, and she smiled and silently thanked me. She had too many customers to entertain without Honey begging for her attention.

He squeezed my hand excitedly. "We're gonna have lots of fun! Takashi is gonna play too! And so are a lot of other guests!"

"Technically I'm not a guest. I'm just Haruhi's 'commoner best friend' that you lot seem to obsess over," I said, smiling gently in case I sounded rude.

He laughed. "But commoners are so much fun! Especially smart girls like you and Haru-chan!"

While it was true that I was a scholarship student, nobody at Ouran ever called me "smart" or "intelligent". It was rather touching that Honey said something about it.

I sat down on a couch in front of a small table with some strange board game on it. Honey plopped down beside me and giggled as he explained the game to two cooing girls that sat across from us. From what I gathered, it was some sort of Truth or Dare board game.

"I'll go first!" Honey exclaimed with glee. He picked up the die and excitedly rolled a two. Landing on a "Truth" space, he poked me and said, "Now you pick up that purple card and read a truth."

I picked up the card. _This game is dumb._ I thought as I read it: "Who is your best friend?"

"That's an easy one! Takashi!" Honey yelled as he stood up on the couch and hugged his cousin, who calmly wrapped an arm around him.

My turn. I picked up the die and rolled a five. I landed on a "Dare" space. I sighed as one of the giggling girls across from me read it aloud: "Kiss the person to your right on the cheek." They giggled some more.

Of course. I looked to my right to see Honey looking at me in disbelief and embarrassment. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. Immediately, he turned redder than the roses Tamaki gives out, and hopped up.

"I don't wanna play this game anymore," he said, and skipped into the back room. I followed him alone since the customers complained when Mori-senpai tried to get up. I nodded at him reassuringly as I left to follow Honey.

"Honey? You okay?" I called out when I opened the door to the back room. I saw his small shape curled into a ball on a couch. _How many couches does this club need?_

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, even though knew exactly what it was. "Do you feel sick?"

He shook his head. Sitting next to him, I noticed that his face was still red. I laughed slightly and poked his cheek.

"Honeyyy," I said smiling.

He looked up at me with a serious face. "I need to tell you something."

"Well, alright!" I was rather surprised at his seriousness all of a sudden, and I had a feeling that I knew what was coming next. The problem was, can I reciprocate him?

"Well, I've felt… things recently."

"What kind of things Honey?"

"Like, 'butterflies in your stomach' kind of things"

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?"

He nodded. "I think…. Well, I really do... I like you…"

At this I involuntarily blushed. That isn't something I normally hear, and it made it sound even stranger coming from Honey.

He smiled when he saw my blush. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't really know Honey. I guess I've never really thought about it before."

"Well, you don't have to think too hard." He smiled and stood up in front of me, taking my hand. He leaned in, kissed my cheek, and smiled innocently. "For now, let's just have fun with everyone, okay?"

I smiled back. "That sounds like a plan."

I stood as he squeezed my hand, and we walked back to where the small group was. Sitting in my lap, he proclaimed, "Alright ladies, what shall we do next?"


End file.
